1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. The seat portion has an adjustable inclination and is supported on two concave (as viewed from the seat portion) guide rails which are supported by a seat frame and extend in the longitudinal direction of the seat, so that the seat portion is longitudinally adjustable and can be locked in a selected position by means of a locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known vehicle seats of this type, which are used in motor vehicles, the curved guide rails are provided with recesses for the engagement of locking elements of the locking device. The result of this arrangement is not only that the inclination adjustment is possible only in steps, but also that the expense of manufacture for the guide rails is relatively large.